Kingdom of Corran
The Kingdom of Corran existed as an independent nation between late 2005 and March 2010. A predeccessor/constituent state of the Empire of Moylurg and part of the present-day Kingdom of Wilcsland, Corran was founded as a Taklamacanian outpost by HM King Declan I, who ruled as King of the Taklamacan, King of Thebes, and King of Saqqara at the time. History The Kingdom of Corran was founded in late 2005, shortly after the Kingdom of the Taklamacan in October of that year. Originally, it was not a kingdom but a mere outpost, and helped to supply the Taklamacan with resources to contribute to its culture by providing materials for the production of art and monuments. In the summer of 2006, King Joshua I overthrew King Declan I of the Taklamacan. Joshua I found himself in a precarious position - he had bribed his way to the throne, and even without the loyalty of the Taklamacanians being in question, he had to deal with barbarian attackers from the north and an insurgency led by the deposed King Declan I in the south. Joshua I ordered a huge increase of resources to be sent from Corran, and whether from loyalty to Declan I, inability to send such a large amount, or a mixture of both factors, Corran refused and declared independence. With Corran independent and no longer sending resources, the war-torn Taklamacan quickly fell into a dark age, despite Declan I returning to power and deposing Joshua I. Chaos reigned for about a year, until in late 2007 a coronation was held for Declan I to initiate a plan to rebuild the strength of the nation. A vassal monarch was sent by Declan I to retake the Corran and transform it into a vassal kingdom of the Taklamacan - shipments of resources from the Kingdom of Corran started again, helping to rebuild the resurgent Taklamacan. In October 2009, Declan I deposed the Corranese vassal monarch and took the throne himself as King of Corran, bringing it into personal union with the Kingdom of Moylurg. A few weeks later, probably sometime during the New Kingdom of Moylurg, Declan I declared the Kingdom of Corran (along with the Kingdom of the Taklamacan) to be a Moylurgian Commonwealth Realm. On 9 February 2010, Declan I appointed another co-ruler. Laura I was proclaimed Queen-Regent of Moylurg and Corran, and ruled alongside Declan I until 1 May, when she was deposed for speaking to him in a manner that he deemed inappropriate. A month later, on 7 March 2010, Declan I united the Taklamacan and Moylurg with Corran, founding the Empire of Moylurg as a political union between his three main kingdoms and assuming the title Emperor of Moylurg and the regnal name of King Tanwetamani. The Empire of Moylurg was renamed back to the Kingdom of Moylurg the following month, but Corran and the Taklamacan still remained inferior to and politically united with Moylurg. Tanwetamani changed his regnal name back to Declan I, and his title Emperor of Moylurg to King of Moylurg, Taklamacan and Corran. The Kingdom of Corran is therefore now part of the present-day Kingdom of Wilcsland.